Meet for Lunch
by MHbutterflys
Summary: ok well i posted this before but now its better and i have a chapter 2 add.... but this is bout a case that involves some family secrets.... also E/O relationship repair.. i'm lam... it takes place before Paternity. it was a oneshot but i have a plan 4 it


"What we got Ben

"What we got Ben?" the two detectives stood out side the crime scene tape before moving.

"Well from the looks of it she is about thirteen looks like she was a new pro on the streets

And we couldn't find any ID on her. Plus she is in a covered area away from on lookers. She must have known the guy or people who killed and raped her. Warner will be able to tell you more after her exam of the girl." The assistant M.E. spoke as he moved his equipment into his bag. "Thanks Ben we'll be over there as soon as we canvas the area."

The female detective took a step under the tape to take a closer look at the body. She sighed this was going to be a long case. As the canvas went on the detectives found that she was from the neighborhood and she didn't have much of a family her mother was a terrible one her father when he wasn't in jail was abusive, the usual story.

As morning fell on New York a case began with a twist.

Back at the 1-6 precinct

"So what did you find out about our Vic?" Cragen inquired, seeing his two best detectives walk into the squad room. Tired both went to the coffee pot pouring a cup in fixing it to their liking.

"She was a pro, New to it though... at least that's what the nieghbors have reported." Elliot speaks first seeing Olivia look at her messages. As he sipped his coffee. "Yea did you find a name?"

This time it was Olivia's turn to speak for Elliot "yep, Mary Kate……. Not her hooker name though. And no Munch not one of the Olsen twins." Much stood by Cragen mouth open. Captain Cragen chuckled at the thought of Munch thinking that the Olsen twins where a Government conspiracy. "Well have you talked to any of the other hookers on her corner or area?" he folded his arms over his chest thinking of how this needed to be solved the last few cases taking a toll on the unit. The relationship between his detectives was different just with in the last year. Really Elliot and Olivia's relationship has been different since the Gitano case. And another surprise was that Alex has come back to help Casey.

"Just a few who said the usual sweet girl should have found another way to get out of her parents life. One told us that Mary Kate's father came down and dragged her home one time. The next day she came back with a sprained wrist and a few burses" Liv moved her bangs from in front of her eyes with her thumb, as she leaned back in her chair.

"Well start looking for her family to tell them that their lovely daughter is dead."

He stood to his feet walking toward his office Munch was busy working on another case while Fin was out looking for more leads.

Both Olivia and Elliot turned to their computers starting their work.

Three hours later the detectives had the information they needed.

Munch and Fin had gone to lunch. So all was quite when Olivia walked to inform Cragen the plan of action. Tapping on the office door she waited for a reply in. "come in…" Cragen spoke clearing his throat... "Hey Cap. We're headin' out to inform the parents. We found someone we think might help get a read on the girl too. So …. We'll be back as soon as we can. And Munch and Fin went to lunch but they will be goin' by CSU and the M.E..." The only indication she made to move into the office was to move between the thresholds still holding the door. "Alright…. Was it someone from the canvas?" it was simple he just sat at his desk. Needing to figure out if it was an informant that his detectives where questioning. "Yea, one of the workin' girls remembered running from a couple of guys and hiding out with her." Olivia said shrugging her shoulders. With that she walked away closing the door behind her.

As usual the drive to the address they where needing to break the bad news to another family was quite. But since the duo had been back in action their partnership had been different in that the conversations where about work nothing more. Their friendship had become nonexistent not for a lack of trying Elliot wondered if he would ever be able to understand what happened between them. To fix it he wondered how complicated she thought it was now and even how complicated it had been in the beginning. He was brought out of his thoughts as Olivia got his attention. "El… you passed the house. Elliot…. Stabler you ok…" she paused looking at him her hand was on his leg. Which she noticed right away and recoiled quickly. .

Giving her a warm smile he moved the car around heading back to the right building then giving her leg a pat to calm her. Parking at the curb both got out together and walked up the path to the apartment building. As they made their way in finding that the building only looked nice on the outside. Air conditioners that looked as though they have seen better days where leaning up against any available walls. Trash here and there, moving to the elevator they found it out of order. Taking the stairs each floor to the 4th floor where they found the smells so familiar with low income buildings like this. It brought Olivia back to when she was a teenager living in somewhat better conditions but still leaving on a teachers salary wasn't an ideal thing especially when her mother was a drunk on at that. Being broken out of her thoughts she noticed Elliot had stopped to doors back. "Liv, u ok?..." his mouth in a frown concern written on his face. " Oh! Yea I'm fine just thinking…" turning to the door she knocked. A moment later a very tall man with grease and oil stained overalls in a white wife beater answered the door. "Yea…" he grunted, " Well umm…. This is Detective Benson and I'm Detective Stabler we wanted to know if we could talk to the parents of Mary Kate" Elliot was somewhat thrown off guard when he saw the state of the man in front of him. As the man turned around to call for someone Elliot shot Olivia a glance. She mouthed the words he was thinking. "What the hell" both turned back to the man that wasn't paying attention to them. He was looking for someone. Then giving up on the search he called " Lacey there are Pigs here to speak with ya bout Ur damn kid" within moments a slender dark brown haired woman came from the opposite part of the apartment. " Earl Go sit your ass down……. " She spoke in one breath. " Sorry to bother you ma'am but we have some bad news…" Elliot began but trailed off. " Sorry this is my Partner Detective Stabler and I'm Detective Benson. We wanted to tell you that we found your daughter this morning but we need you to come down and ID her body." It was blunt rough you could say but the woman shrugged it off as apart of the Detectives Job "well okay then….. And don't you need my name, .Cuz its Sharon" she glared at the detectives. "Right…. Sorry…. " Elliot apologized. The ride to the precinct was quite except for the three people breathing. The thoughts going through both Detectives heads only partly on the case at hand.

a couple hours later...

"So we got the mother sitting in interrogation sayin' her kid was a brat and sayin' she deserved it cuz she was a whore…. So what now?" Fin asked After the brief explosion from Olivia and Elliot about the mother being a drug addict and that Mary-Kate must have been forced in to being a prostitute. By who and that's where Cragen pulled them out of the room and put Munch and Fin in. To let Elliot and Olivia have a breather.

As they moved out of the interrogation room the two of them went their separate ways Olivia went to the roof and Elliot went to the cribs to call Kathy. Cragen was having a hard time but something told him that everything was going to iron itself out soon. Elliot was on the phone in the cribs and knew that he shouldn't but he had to be apart of the new baby's life even though it wasn't born yet. But his partner was suffering for some reason and he was going to find out after this phone call.

" Hey Kathy is there anything you need…. I was wondering since you haven't called me

Since last night. "…..

Olivia stood on the roof top staring at the city before her. Thinking of the big lunch date she had in a few days….. a new guy who wasn't from the bar. She had reread the email three times. But this case was going to put a black cloud over it. She just hoped it was going to be a nice date before it headed south. As for the case so far she had a gut feeling the mother was involved. As she looked over the New York city sky line her thought drifted off to how her life had got to this point. She loves him but how could it ever work it was to late. He was back home with a new baby on the way. Things had to be working out with him and Kathy. Right?... They hadn't talked about anything since she came back from Oregon. And so much had happened. To much in her mind. Maybe Simon was right she needed to move on. What could it hurt her heart was already broken from so much heart ache over the years. As a breeze softly started a la la say to the afternoon she moved to leave the roof and get some real work done.


End file.
